


Trouble

by Dinosaurjockey



Series: Roommate AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurjockey/pseuds/Dinosaurjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets into a bit of trouble after having an argument with Samson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for my roommate au. I did this for a Tumblr prompt, but I really liked it. I also don't know how the law works, so this may not be accurate.

Cullen sat in the lobby of the police department, using the office phone while a cop stood near him. “Come on, Sam, please?”

Samson’s voice rose with annoyance, “Can’t you just walk home? Do you have any idea what time it is? And i do recall you saying last night that you never wanted to see me again.”

“Yes, Sam, I know. But just please come get me, they won’t let me leave unless someone picks me up.” Cullen said, he wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed to tell Samson he was locked up for the night. He had left the apartment in a fit of rage after arguing with Samson about helping out around the place. It was a heated argument, that contained a lot of yelling and hateful words, and almost ended in a couple of thrown punches, but Cullen left before that could happen. Thinking about wanting a couple drinks, he stopped at a local bar. He’d only had three beers when he noticed someone harassing one of the waitresses, grabbing at her and begging her to come home with him. Of course Cullen had to intervene, which ended in a bloody fight that left him with a busted lip and eyebrow and a trip to the county jail. The officers said since they had alcohol in their system they had to stay overnight, much to Cullen’s dismay, he hoped Samson’s delinquent personality wasn’t rubbing off on him.

Now it was 7:00 AM and he was desperately trying to get Samson to pick him up, which was proving to be a difficult task. “Look, Sam, I’ll tell you when you get me. Just come on.”

“They won’t let you leave? Cullen, where the fuck are you?” His voice suddenly alert and clear, with a touch of worry.

Cullen didn’t answer for awhile, he had no reason to be embarrassed, Samson would think something like this was nothing compared to what hes done, but for Cullen it was a big deal. “I, uhh, I’m at the police department.”

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line, Cullen thought maybe he’d hung up. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

The sudden acceptance took Cullen off guard, but he ignored it, handing the phone back to the officer he waited patiently for his roommate. When Samson arrived, Cullen said his apologies to the officers and walked to the car. Samson had yet to say a word. Cullen explained what happened, but Samson didn’t respond, so they rode in uncomfortable silence.

Cullen wasn’t sure what to say, Samson couldn’t be mad could he? Once they were in the apartment, though, Samson grabbed Cullen roughly by the face. He traced his fingers along his swollen eyebrow and lip, his eyes furrowed with concern.

“You’re a big fucking idiot, you know that?” Samson almost whispered, his touch softening and hands moving to cradle his face. The action was completely out of character for Samson, he expected him to laugh and ask if he lost, not. . THIS. “You could have been seriously hurt, you’re not much of a fighter, Rutherford. Never have been.”

Cullen gulped and averted his eyes, not saying anything. When Samson dropped his hands from his face with a sigh, Cullen returned his gaze back to the man. “You at least gave him a few bruises, yeah?”

Cullen nodded, “A broken nose, and he’s missing a couple teeth.”

The usual smirk broke across Samson’s face and he let out a sharp laugh, “Well, I suppose you’re better off than him, eh? Proud.” He reached over and ruffled Cullen’s hair fondly. “Don’t go trying to get yourself killed every time we fight though, it ain’t like you. And you know I hate to worry.”

Cullen watched him walk off, mumbling something about needing a cigarette; there was a strange tightness in his chest he never felt before, not for Samson anyway. Letting out a huff, he ran his fingers through his hair and shoved the thoughts away.


End file.
